


Fake Smiles

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bruises, Comfort, Concerned Hermione, Detective Work really, Drabble, F/M, small gifts, stalking (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: The following night she waited outside of the Room of Requirement to see if he’d show again. And he did. He showed every night for a week, until the full moon rose on the following Friday, and Hermione snuck her way down to the Whomping Willow just to see.Just to affirm that she was right and the others were absolutely wrong. He wasn't a Death Eater (not yet, at least).And she was, of course.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Fake Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr

“Draco,” Hermione breathed. She wasn’t sure if it was a question of a statement.

He only stared at her, as though she would overlook him or go away, so of course, she did neither.

“Are you…ok?”

He scowled. “Fuck off, Granger.”

x

The following night she waited outside of the Room of Requirement to see if he’d show again. And he did. He showed every night for a week, until the full moon rose on the following Friday, and Hermione snuck her way down to the Whomping Willow just to _see_.

Just to affirm that she was right and the others were _absolutely_ wrong. He wasn't a Death Eater (not yet, at least).

And she was, of course.

x

She just wasn’t sure what she’d do with the information.

x

Hermione charmed an old chocolate frog box dark green the following morning, filling it with the last of her _Hershey_ kisses before stubbornly charming one of her gold hair ties into a ribbon to secure it. She left them on his bedside table the next morning, sneaking out of the hospital wing just before Madame Pomfrey made her rounds.

x

“Malfoy,” Hermione greeted as she sat down next to him in Potions.

Draco was turning something over between his thumb and forefinger, grey eyes blank as he stared at her. He looked better than he had the week before, slight color in his cheeks and hair brushed back behind his ears. There was a bruise on his neck under what she assumed was a glamour, but she’d seen it before, and the haze of magic couldn’t keep her from seeing the purple hand wrapped around his throat. He hadn’t bothered covering the scratches along his jaw and nose.

Slughorn was talking to Blaise Zabini at the front of the room, looking far too smitten to be starting the lesson on time, and Hermione bit her lip as she attempted to be tactful, but-

“Are you better?” She asked, turning her body to face him.

Her knees brushed his before pressing into his thigh. He stared pointedly at the spot before furrowing his brow.

“I know,” she continued, the words fighting themselves out of her mouth.

He jerked away from her as though she’d burned him, scowling cruelly. “Dumbledore just couldn’t resist telling his little golden, lion-hearted girl, could he?”

“I _noticed_ , Malfoy. I saw the signs. Forgive me for caring-”

“I hardly need your pity.”

“Well, considering your blood is just as dirty as mine, now,” she bit out, watching as he recoiled. It didn’t make her feel good at all. Sighing, she said, “No one _chooses_ to be one. And, even if people did, I doubt you’re the type of person to make that decision.” Hermione shrugged. “I don’t pretend to know what you’re going through, but I know what it’s like for people to look down on you for something out of your control.

“And I don’t pity you. I’m worried for you.”

He seemed startled and, for a fraction of a second, vulnerable. But, the smile he offered her was cool, vacant. Perfectly aloof and-

_Fake_ , in all honesty. She saw straight through it because it was the same smile Remus always offered, even if it did feel genuinely Malfoy in nature.

“Right,” she said, equally upset with him and herself. “Fine.”

He dropped whatever he’d been rolling between his fingers, and she realized it was the silver foil of a kiss. Just when she’d been ready to write him off. Resisting the urge to groan, she righted herself in her seat, eyes following Blaise as he moved to the station in front of theirs.

For a moment, she wondered if he knew Draco’s secret. Or if she was the only one. Before Slughorn started his lectured, she looked back her blond companion, blinking when she realized he was watching her, eyes shifting from curiosity to indifference expertly. It softened her toward him, however barely.

“Should you ever need someone to talk to,” she told him gently. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> x, Weeds


End file.
